


Cherik in the park

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prettied up and expanded version of the picture of James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender sitting on the grass that I shared with everyone back on August 30, 2011 <a href="http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/237195.html">here</a> and <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/9610647139/my-version-of-the-utter-gloriousness-that-is-this">here</a>. Backing it up here for posterity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cherik in the park

**Author's Note:**

> A prettied up and expanded version of the picture of James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender sitting on the grass that I shared with everyone back on August 30, 2011 [here](http://avictoriangirl.livejournal.com/237195.html) and [here](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/9610647139/my-version-of-the-utter-gloriousness-that-is-this). Backing it up here for posterity.

The original picture can be found [here](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/McFassy%20in%20the%20Park/2navjbo1.jpg~original).

Wallpaper

  
[1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/McFassy%20in%20the%20Park/1240x768_wallpaper.png~original) | [1280x1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/McFassy%20in%20the%20Park/1280x1024_wallpaper.png~original) | [1440x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/X-Men%20Fanart/McFassy%20in%20the%20Park/1440x900_wallpaper.png~original)

Icons


End file.
